


Broken Hearts

by littlemonsteast



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alex is human, I'm lazy to tag, Jamilton - Freeform, The 5th Wave AU, Thomas is a 'visitor'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonsteast/pseuds/littlemonsteast
Summary: Alexander is alone in the world. On a mission to find his older brother, he comes across a certain fellowOOC to both the book series and the Hamilton cast's depiction of the characters most likely. Possible shit writing.. beware





	Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Possible shit writing, beware

Alex made the bear wave towards his older brother, James Hamilton. They were of the same age of the time and against his cousin's pleads, he stayed anyways.

He stayed because him and James both knew something he didn't.. he wasn't going to make it. Nor was Peter, his cousin. They were both meant to die, they saw Peter's mental illness arising early on, along with himself. They'll end up dead before James can have the chance of survival for the 4th wave. James and Alex had made a promise though.. if they both make it out alive, they will find each other. James had left Alex his bear as a goodbye, Alex treading his bracelet as a goodbye in return. It was the bracelet his mother gave him before dying from infection.

Sighing, he stares up at the sky before following Peter and the other back towards camp where everyone was being checked upon. His eyes scanned the ceiling, where was he anyways? Why would they have such a camp in the woods...

"-everyone here?" A soldier announced to everyone. Just before anybody can say a word, Alex made a quick scan and spoke first. "John isn't here!"

Silence followed. "John?" Alex nods. "I believe he went in the woods, can I go look for him?" Getting up. A soldier was about to force her down before Peter intervened. "Let him, he knows his way through these woods better than anyone I know." A soldier scowled before nodding. "Very well.. then I shall go with him."

Alex made his way out the camp, listening to the clinking of machinery and scratching of fabric behind him. Then distant clinking in the distance. "John?" He calls. More clinking. Eventually they find him at a ditch, digging around in the ground. John stands with a sigh. His freckled face covered in dirt. "This is John?" The soldier behind him calls. Alex nods. John rolls his eyes. "Wait, I didn't even get to tell you I-"

John never got to finish.

A bullet fired and his limp body crumbled to the ground like a sack of laundry that had no structure to keep it still.

 

^v^v^

 

Alex gasped as he sat up quickly. His eyes looking around his tent.

Why was he dreaming about John? He's dead.

Dead like Peter. Dead like everyone... he couldn't seem to die though.

Gathering as much as he can, he sighs and starts heading up stream. Holding James' teddy close to his chest, he stares at the sky and looks around for any signs of silencer. Letting his guard down slightly as he makes his way through the forest quietly. Just lucky his dad taught him and James how to hunt before he left them on the first week of the wave.

For all he knew, his father was dead along with the million others that are. He should have died back then too when he found that dying 18 year old in the gas station.. maybe he should have died when he went and killed that crucifex soldier in the convenient store.. maybe he should have died before all this when those kids told him to kill himself and bullied him every day. He probably should have listened. He had scars littering his arms and legs to prove that he tried but never went through; a punishment, he likes to call it.

Sighing as the last thing he manages to take were a pack of cigarettes and a lighter that he put in his pockets. Why exactly? Because he needs a stress reliever. Even if he was 14, he resorted to using them anyways after Peter gave him one during a mental breakdown. He was ranting constantly and this somehow tends to release the stress he uses. No, he's not a chain smoker. Only uses at least 2 per week. Usually both are in one day then he's clean for the rest.

Taking one out from the pack, he stands still, cupping a hand over the tip as he starts to lighter. Bringing the plane to it's tip. Waiting until it burns, he then takes a long drag.

Looking up at the sky, he sighs. "It's never been this clear out before..." He realizes. Lowering his head, he continuing walking as he smokes until the butt was left. Dropping it, he rubbed it under his foot before he continues walking.

His eyes glue to the ground with a disdain sigh after seeing the mass abandoning of cars. Some were in trees with a decaying body inside or empty as well.

Lifting his head, he begins walking through the streets until he found a highway. Beginning to follow that, he watch the sky turn from blue to pink. "Night is soon to fall..." He sighs. Making his way towards the highway. 

He remembers driving up these highways when they were going to the pool or a carnival. It was fun, but this is the barren wasteland he's also remembered vividly.

He stops at the sight of three corpses, making his way over, he sees it's a man, a woman and child. The parents, bullets in the head each. The child's face is distinguishable. Kneltingndown he looks closer and touched the blood... Still wet. Grabbing the man's hand, he quickly let's go. Warm.

Oh no.. 

He makes a run for it with his things, hearing a bullet flying through the air, he falls as his leg was shot. He didn't dare give a cry of pain as he the other two miss, he dives behind a car and prays they'll leave.

Taking shaky breaths he tries to look at the wound and shaking put a hand over it to temporarily stop the bleeding.


End file.
